


birthday breeding

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [408]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Birthday Sex, Breeding, F/M, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: You and Ginshi want to celebrate his birthday right.
Relationships: Shirazu Ginshi/Reader
Series: Commissions [408]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 5





	birthday breeding

“Happy birthday,” you murmur, as you drop the last of your clothes to the floor. Ginshi is gawking at you as if this is a new sight, completely entranced, even though he should be used to you by now. After everything that the two of you have done, never able to keep your hands off of each other, he should definitely be used to seeing you naked, and yet, every time, he gawks just like this, and you have to admit that it leaves no room for doubt about his feelings for you.

Tonight, you’re celebrating his birthday, but you are also working towards something else. The two of you have decided it’s time to start a family, and you’re hoping to get pregnant soon, not that either of you mind the process involved, willing to do that over and over again just to be sure, and even beyond that, it’s not like you will want to stop that process. In fact, you have a feeling that once you are pregnant, you will only be that much more attached to each other.

“You’re so perfect,” he says, once he remembers how to speak, and he says that every time. He makes it so that you never have a chance to doubt that he means it, and he reminds you of how much he loves you and how perfect he thinks you are at every chance that he gets. You smile as you go to help him out of his clothes, and the instant that you have him stripped, he puts his arms around you, pulling you into a deep kiss, holding you close against him.

Like this, you can feel the heat of his body, and you can feel how hard he is, how eager he is for his special birthday present. As he kisses you, he moves you back so that he can pull out of the kiss and push you onto the bed, right onto your back, following you and pinning you down, your hands above your head as he starts kissing along your neck. You writhe beneath him, moaning and whimpering as he nibbles at your skin, chest rising and falling rapidly as you are left gasping in anticipation for him.

He only lets go of your hands so that he can move one between your legs, touching you there to feel how wet you already are for him, and you moan for him, crying out his name as he starts to finger you. Ginshi will get you ready for him like this, so that he can fuck you into the mattress over and over again, until the two of you are completely worn out. Over and over again, he will pump you full of his seed, doing everything in his power to make sure that he knocks you up tonight.

“I love you…I love you so much,” you gasp out, barely able to speak at all, but wanting him to hear it all the same. He knows just how much you love him, and still you always want to remind him, always want him to know just how loved he is. Every day, you will remind him as many times as it takes, so that he always knows that you love him more than anything in the world.

His lips are pressed against your neck as he murmurs, “I love you too. You’re really perfect, I mean that.” He withdraws his hand slowly, before shifting his position, moving so that you can feel the tip of his cock pressing against you, and you let out a sharp moan, trying to beg him for more, and finding that you are completely unable to speak, rendered incoherent in your desire.

“There we go,” he mumbles, as he thrusts forward, pushing into you, and then he is the one groaning for you, unable to speak anymore, the two of you caught up in your moaning together, completely overwhelmed by pleasure. You wrap your arms around his shoulders, and your legs around his waist, holding tight to him, clinging to him so that you can keep him there on top of you, not that he has any intention of pulling out.

Ginshi is soon lost in a hectic pace, thrusting hard and fast into you as he gasps and groans, your name the only coherent thing on his lips. He fucks you with all that he has, as if he is completely starved for you, as if the two of you did not essentially do the exact same thing the night before. Every time, there is as much passion as if it is the first time, because the two of you are so deeply in love, and because the two of you are never going to grow tired of one another.

It does not take him long to work himself into a frenzy, but you are right there with him, both of you barely able to breathe as you approach your climax, and all you can do is tighten your hold on him as you give in. But he is right there with you, and your voices ring out in loud, pathetic cries as you share in your orgasms, both coming hard at the same time, and the feeling of Ginshi filling you up is enough to prolong it all.

You spend a long time basking in the afterglow, with Ginshi laying on top of you, his face nestled in your chest as he tries to catch his breath. Gently, you start to rub circles on his back, just waiting for the moment that he is ready for more, so that the two of you can have another go at it. Occasionally, he mumbles to you, always trying his best to praise you, to tell you how much he loves you, how perfect you are to him, no matter how breathless he may be.

And you lean down to kiss him as he looks up, letting his lips meet yours. Just before your lips meet, though, you repeat something that you have already said to him today, murmuring, “I love you, happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
